Beast Heart Guild
Beast Heart Guild(ビーストのハート Bīsuto no hāto) is a guild that is located in Green Stump Woods. The purpose of this guild is to make mages who join it reach their full potential. The guild offers a training room for Hand-to-Hand combat, speed, power, defense, stamina and endurance. It also helps the mage expand their magical reserves and increase their damage output or supporting output. They have a library about history of the guild and other things in the world to learn. If there is a case for people have internal problems, they have a meditation room to help the soul of the troubled. This guild stands for equality and respect for each race. It means that beast and humans can live together in harmony. Goal Location The guild is a giant building hidden deep in a forest. It has a Magic Training Ground for physical, mental, spiritual, magical and intellectual training. A place that is solely focused on magic training. This is to help the mage reached the full potential of their magical power. Maybe can obtain Second Origin Activation. Or they can chose to go to the Beast Heart Physical Training Room which is designed and made for mages to reach the peak of their physical abilities. There is a Meditation Room solely focuses for calming the mind and become mentally aware. It is able to help magic control and better plan of strategy. The Beast Heart Library holds books on history, training, complex and easy battle tactics. They can choose to take the books to the Beast Heart Living Room, a comfortable room in the guild for the mages to relax and enjoy. They also have a Beast Heart Therapy in the guild. It was created to help the mage's mind and psyche to recover and heal. It also helps them to face their inner demons. And it helps them to control their beast form as well. They also plan to put more runes around the guilds, so they be protected from outside forces, even use runes that could keep dragons, gods, demons, werewolf, and vampires as it only keep those beings with vile intents in their hearts. After the attack from the vile Mago Hogi , they have put up a combo of Illusion Magic (Cali) and Magic Barrier around the guild to keep out outsiders. They also habe Guardian Beasts; protector and elemental creatures. Theses creatures powers activate their powers when a stranger walks in. Each Courses made in this guild has been made to grant mages even greater powers to enhance their own style and help control their second power as they call it the power of the Beast. Their food and they have along, with many others, helps the mages body grow and help them to live much longer than they were originally. Power Course - this course was made to increase the power of human mages physical power/strength to superhuman levels overtime. Power Beast Course - This course was made to increase the power of Beast Form physical power/strength to even greater levels overtime. Speed Course - This Course was made to increase the speed of human mages to superhuman levels Speed Beast Course - This Course has been enchanted to increase the speed of their beast form. Agility Course - This Course had been enchanted to increase the Agility of a mage. Agility Beast Course - This Course has been Enchanted to increase a mage's agility in their beast form. Durability Course - Durability Beast Course - Magic Course - This course was made to increase the magic in a human mage. Each time a person trains in it, their magic expands more. Magic Beast Course - This course was made to further increase the magic in a altered form of a mage. This expands the magic further. Meditation Course - This course has been Enchanted to increase the meditation skill for a mage. Meditation Beast Course - This course has been Enchanted to increase a mage's meditation in their beast form. Intelligence Course - Intelligence Beast Course - Weapon Course - This Course has been Enchanted to increase Weaponry Proficiency with a mage in human form. Weapon Beast Course - This Course has been Enchanted to increase Weaponry Proficiency in a mage's Beast Form. Reading Course - This Course has been Enchanted to increase the reading capabilities of a mage. Reading Beast Course - History This guild was created a year ago as it used to be abandoned old building that was a mixed of a tree house. Members ●'Active'● ▪ ' Saren '//S-Class.// Impact Magic //Anima Howl//'Alive. ▪ ' Gregory Grider '//A-Rank//Lava Magic+Brand Magic //Animal Howl//Alive ▪ ' Taros '//B-Rank//Lupus Brand Magic+ Steel Magic //Anima Howl//Alive. ▪ ' Zane Stone '//D-Rank//Topaz Dragon Slayer Magic ( Bluemage1992)//Slayer Trilogy//Alive. ▪ ' Evan Trainer '//C-Rank//Water God Slayer Magic (Bluemage1992)// Slayer Trilogy Team//Alive. ▪ ' Aaron Rider '//C-Rank// Strengthening Magic + High Speed // Kinetic Strike Time//Alive ▪ ' Roras Rider '//B-Rank/// High Speed + Impact Magic //Kinetic Strike Team//Alive. ▪ ' Atlas Akuma '//C-Rank//Diamond Devil Slayer Magic (Bluemage1992)// Slayer Trilogy Team //Alive. ▪ ' Nate Zipper ' - ▪ 'Vant Oceanus//C-Rank//Water-Make+Duality Magic+ Lance Magic// Arcane Gear Team//Alive. ▪' Oliver Ironwood '//C-Rank//Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic+Duality Magic//Arcane Gear Team//Alive. ▪ Travis Flint //C-Rank//Lava-make+Duality Magic// Arcane Gear Team//Alive. ▪ Hector Woods //C-Rank//Book Magic+Wands+Rune Magic//Arcane Gear Team //Alive. ▪ Max Drive//E-Rank//Steel Magic+Steel-Make//???//Alive. ▪ ' Jasto Grider'//B-Rank// Teleportation Magic+Phasing Magic//???//Alive. ▪ ' Rush Volveks '//E-Rank// Draco Branch Magic+ Energy Magic//Dragon Paradise Team//Alive. ▪ Royres Ryu '//D-Rank// Draconian's Extremity +Draconian's Oscular+ Draconian's Heel// Dragon Paradise Team//Alive. ▪ ' Derdias Inferno //D-Rank//Demonic's Extremity+ Demonic's Oscular + Demonic's Heel//Inferno Scourge Team//Alive. ▪ Netnra Sanctus//E//Sanctus Brand Magic +Light Magic+ Salvation Spread Team//Alive. ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ●'Deceased'● ▪ Ragna Dragontail //C-Rank// Sword Magic //???//Deceased. ▪ Ralos //B-Rank// Lupus Brand Magic+ Earth Magic//???//Deceased. ▪ Raymond Frost //B-Rank//Lupus Brand Magic+Ice Magic//Deceased. ▪ Rolan //B-Rank// Lupus Brand Magic +Wind Magic//???//Deceased. ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ●'Left'● ▪ Andrew Walker //E-Rank//Sword Magic +Fire Magic// Twin Blades Team//Left. ▪ Anna Hope //D-Rank//Light Magic // Hope Shooter Team//Left. ▪ Ashley Hope //D-Rank//Silver-Make//Hope Shooter Team//Left. ▪ Alex Walker //E-Rank//Sword Magic+Ice Magic// Twin Blades Team//Left. ▪ Cassandra Cooper //D-Rank//Ring Magic(Requip)+Lance Magic//???//Left. ▪ Aaron Ace //D-Rank// Poison Magic+Duality Magic+Wind Magic//???//Left. ▪ Blake Silver //D-Rank//Silver Magic+Silver-Make//???//Left. ▪ Chris Johnson //D-Rank//Darkness Magic+Darkness-Make+Shadow Magic+Shadow-Make//???//Left. ▪ Dante Iron //D-Rank//Demon Magic+Metal-Make//???//Left ▪ Dammon Kuuta ●'Missing'● ▪ Vasto - Disappeared in the attack. ▪ Edward White - Disappeared in the attack. ▪ Eddie Scourge - Vanished without a trace. ▪ Estelle White - Vanished without a trace. ▪ David Cast - ▪ Diana Cast - ▪ Thomas King - Vanished without a trace. ▪ Jack Moon - ▪ Ripper - ▪ Jessie Queen - Guild Rules * 1) you cannot use your magic to kill in anything or you will be disqualified from a match and banned from the guild. Never use your magic for personal gain or glory of any kind. * 2) you must treat everyone at the skill with respect. You can fight to train, but do not go to far. There is a limit to training and going too far. Set up a plan and routine that works with you. * 3) always work with each other and keep a healthy teamwork spirit. Always support and help your teammate to become stronger in their own way. * 4) Treat others with respect. Treat them with kindness. Failure to do so will involve of fighting the Guild Master and he doesn't like that crap at all. Magic & Abilities Magic Beast Pride - The user taps into the power of nature and it " unlocks" the beast inside the man. This power dramatically increases his physical and magical capabilities and also gains the mind of an animal. However, the user must finish the battle quickly or the user will begin to lose their humanity and become a beast permanently. Beast Roar - The user focuses a immense amount of magic into their lungs, stores the power in their cheeks like a Dragon Slayer's Roar, and release a super high roar of sound, causing near deafness to any who doesn't cover their ears. Being close to the caster can make others dizzy, split apart, and vomit due to the spell's power. This spell is used to ward of enemies and predators, if it doesn't kill them first. Beast Ascending - A guild spell that activates when a Lupus user is present and in their Lupus Form. This power has the abilities to give their Lupus and other beast forms, powers. Lupus ( )- a special kind of magic that has Lycan origins. Anyone who becomes infected by this power will gain werewolf abilities and form temporarily. Chiro ( )- a special kind of power that is similar to the Lupus ability, but it is vampiric origin instead. Instead, the vampire can put a curse on them by sending their life energy into the target, infecting them spiritually that causes the mark to appear on their body. This temporarily grants the user explosive boost of physical and magical power toe to toe with vampires. Ursus ( - a special ability that allows the user to turn into Werebear of any type through a mark on their bodies instead of bite marks. This marks gives the user bear-like abilities and form. Panthera ( ) - A special magic that gives the user a special mark on its victims to give them the power to change. Similar to Lupus, but more feline. Hellion - a special kind of power that is granted by a magic/curse that is placed on their victims or in their words, chosen. This magic gives the user a demonic form and demonic abilities. This form is only temporarily and greatly increases the user's physical and magical abilities. Draconic ( ) - Croco/Crocodile ( Optional ) - a special magic that has Reptilian Origins. Just as Lupus gives the user a werewolf form temporarily, this spell turns a user into a crocodile-like form temporarily, given the user its abilities. Ophid/Snakes ( / optional) - a special magic with Reptilian Origins. This spell can transform the user into a snake-like form and gain it's abilities. Chamael/Chameleons ( / Optional) - Vulpe/Fox - Another form of the Lupus ability. This form temporarily gives fox-like abilities. Sancto/Celest ( / ) - This mark gives the user the ability to possess Divine abilities. This also can change the nature of this magic into a holy/pure origins that can hurt evil beings. Lacert/Lizard ( / Optional)- a special magic that allows the user to take on a Lizard like form and gain it's abilities. Selach/Shark ( / Optional)- a special magic that allows the user to take on a Shark-like form along with Shark-like Powers. Guild Training Each Courses made in this guild has been made to grant mages even greater powers to enhance their own style and help control their second power as they call it the power of the Beast. Their food and they have along, with many others, helps the mages body grow and help them to live much longer than they were originally. Power Course - this course was made to increase the power of human mages physical power/strength to superhuman levels overtime. Power Beast Course - This course was made to increase the power of Beast Form physical power/strength to even greater levels overtime. Speed Course - This Course was made to increase the speed of human mages to superhuman levels Speed Beast Course - This Course has been enchanted to increase the speed of their beast form. Agility Course - This Course had been enchanted to increase the Agility of a mage. Agility Beast Course - This Course has been Enchanted to increase a mage's agility in their beast form. Durability Course - This course was created to magically increased the mage's durability. Durability Beast Course - Magic Course - This course was made to increase the magic in a human mage. Each time a person trains in it, their magic expands more. It can be viewed as a magic growth system. Magic Beast Course - This course was made to further increase the magic in a altered form of a mage. This expands the magic further. Meditation Course - This course has been Enchanted to increase the meditation skill for a mage. Meditation Beast Course - This course has been Enchanted to increase a mage's meditation in their beast form. Intelligence Course - This course was created to magically increase the intelligence of the mage. Intelligence Beast Course - This Course was created to magically increased the mental control of the beast side of the mage as well as their intelligence. Strength This guild is very strong due to a workout regime and healthy diet. They get their strength from training each area. The Lupus magic/Brand Magic they have with one magic to boost their attacks and to maximize the damage output. Some of the members are human and they are still hiring. This guild itself build relationships and bonds among each other, human, monster, demon or a hybrid. This guild could looked at like a form of military training type of guild. Be warned: even the weakest member can be a threat if you are careless. This guild has fight off multiple supernatural enemies like Vampires and werewolves that attacked their guild many times along with casualties that followed. They kept getting stronger after each battle, giving them the Lupus power to keep up with them. Thanks to the Boosters items they have in storage, it makes them even stronger than before. Battles and Events Home Invasion: Beast Heart V.S. Mago Hogi! - A story of immense tragedy that fell upon Beast Heart. Training of Beasts - This story is about training and how the mages get superhuman capabilities from training. Revival of the Beast - This story is about Beast Heart members getting their drive back from the deaths of their beloved members. Arcane Gear meets the Speed Beast! Trivia